¡Uff! ¡Padres!
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: ¡No era su culpa! Cuando Pop dejó que Cub tomara un corta-uñas marcó con sangre su sentencia de muerte. Y si algo él no toleraba, era el descuido de un padre. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].


_[Drabble]_

**¡Uff…Padres!**

−**Pop & Flippy−**

**S**ummary: UA. ¡No era su culpa! Cuando Pop dejó que Cub tomara un corta-uñas marcó con sangre su sentencia de muerte. Y si algo él no toleraba, era el descuido de un padre. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].

**N**otas: Bueno, mi lap aún está en la Sala de Urgencias, pero como esto es un drabble y estoy en la lap de mi hermana, pues seré algo breve, ¿de acuerdo?, por cierto, quiero aclarar que no porque sea la administradora del foro _Los amigos del árbol feliz, _quiere decir que no me esforzaré por ser la mejor asesina de este año…sí, lo he pensado seriamente y me pareció buena idea hacer esta misma actividad para el siguiente año…pero con un pequeño detalle MUAJAJAJAJA.

¡YO GANARÉEEEE! xDDDDD

* * *

**•**

* * *

Los gritos de aquel hombre descuidado y arrogante que siempre decía ser un buen ejemplo paterno; rezumbaban por todos los pasillos de aquella guardería, la _Happy Baby_. Esa, en donde el contador, Pop dejaba a su hijo, Cub con el ayudante de gerencia, Flippy; uno que por cierto, no era muy querido por algunos padres debido a su expediente (y uno que otro chisme), sin embargo se ganó el respeto de otros cuando un padre intentó golpear a un menor afuera de las instalaciones de la guardería.

Salvó a ese pequeñín a puño y espada.

Sin embargo. Su alter ego, Fliqpy, bueno, él razonaba con los padres de formas distintas. Porque si en algo estaban de acuerdo esos dos, era que los padres desobligados eran como ratas que debían ser eliminadas.

—¿Así que manteniendo a Cub _lejos _del peligro, no…señor?—escupió Fliqpy con ira cuando pasó la navaja de rasurar que Pop siempre llevaba en la chaqueta. Rasgando la piel del pecho, arrancando otro grito desesperado junto con el segundo pezón, y otro triste final.

Por algún extraño motivo, nadie había vuelto a ver al padre que Flippy detuvo aquel día. Y eso era porque Fliqpy también se había encargado de él.

Comenzó cuando Cub llegó quemado de las manos un día debido a que Pop lo dejó cerca de unas velas cuando se quedaron sin luz y él sin tabaco; pues ocurrió lo inevitable. Giggles, una de las encargadas reprendió al hombre por ello. Al igual que Flippy, quien se quedó con la pinta de que había sido un accidente. Porque obviamente, el desconsiderado padre, había contado la historia con uno que otro detalle que le quitaba parte de su irresponsabilidad, pero Flippy había sido claro, «más cuidado con tu hijo».

Y lo que ocurrió fue que dos días después, Cub llega con los dedos cubiertos con banditas curativas; todos los dedos, incorregible, imperdonable. Un corta-uñas y un bebé, ¡¿quién diablos no lo ve venir?! El pobre niño por poco se corta los dedos enteros en un intento de quitarse sus diminutas uñas.

Ese mismo día, al verlo, Flippy no lo pensó y citó a Pop para después de la última jornada de trabajo de todos, la suya, y la de ese padre bastardo, cuando él llegó para recoger a su hijo como siempre, el ex militar lo golpeó en la nuca para después amarrarlo en una de las mesas y dejar a Cub dormidito en una de las cunas del tercer piso (ellos estaban en el primero); ¿qué haría con bebé después?, quién sabe, tal vez lo dejaría a manos del gobierno, obviamente después de deshacerse de un estorbo para su familia y después huiría otra vez por asesinato, pero dejaría el cuerpo en las alcantarillas cuando terminara, después de que terminara de degollarlo. Después de todo, la policía detectaría rápidamente al asesino cuando llamasen a Giggles y le preguntaran quién había sido el que le había llamado para ir a recoger a Cub debido a una situación que él había inventado una hora antes de la llegada de Pop.

Arranco los ojos con sus dedos, ensangrentando su traje de trabajo, su cara y por lógica, sus manos. El cuerpo inerte estaba ahí, desnudo, degollado y con la maldita pipa que nunca dejó atorada en su garganta; se sintió bien matarle, se sintió bien escucharlo ahogarse con su sangre, con su estupidez; se sintió tan bien que le haría el amor a Flaky, (su incondicional novia) toda la noche. Después de todo, por más que ella lo negara, le encantaba que llegara así, cubierto de sangre y con la excitación por las nubes.

Tomó la gabardina que Pop había vestido (la cual le quedaba un poco grande) antes, del montón de ropa en el suelo para salir de ahí, ya no como Flippy ni como Fliqpy, sino como un ser que lejos de ambos; era un asesino perfecto. Irreconocible, como el tipo de adentro.

¡No era su culpa! Cuando Pop dejó que Cub tomara un corta-uñas marcó con sangre su sentencia de muerte.

Y si algo él no toleraba, era el descuido de un padre.

—Como el mío—susurró perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Bueno, sólo espero que les haya gustado y que mi querida laptop esté bien ahora, o si no que me den a mis fetitos T_T ¡Deséenme suerte!_

_Por cierto, aún quedan personajes que asesinar, ¡al terminar el año!, ¡ninguno debe quedar vivo! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! xDDDD_

**JA NE!**


End file.
